Estúpido, molesto y admirable
by Namikazee
Summary: Boruto era tan escandaloso, insoportable, estúpido, caprichoso, irritante y... molesto. Boruto le producía tanta molestia./ Boruto&Sarada


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_No tengo mucho que decir por que todo lo diré abajo, pero eso sí: A favor de la campaña "_**con voz y voto**_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Un review nunca esta demás si la historia te ha sacado una sonrisa._

* * *

><p><strong>Estúpido, <em>molesto<em> y admirable**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada Uchiha miraba atentamente desde su escondite como ese rubio de ojos azules atolondrado estaba planeando su próxima broma al Séptimo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, su propio padre.

Conocía a Boruto desde que andan en pañales y siempre le cayó pésimo por lo ruidoso que era, sin mencionar que lo detesto después que él le rompiese todas sus muñecas. Desde ese entonces, Boruto Uzumaki se convirtió en la persona que más despreciaba, pero, como su padre le había dicho una vez, no debía perder tiempo en idiotas o de lo contrario se le pegarían como garrapata, tal cual le había sucedido a él con el estúpido que tenía por mejor amigo. Siguiendo el consejo de su progenitor, Sarada ignoro a Boruto como él la ignoro a ella luego de que la haya acusado de ser ella quien le metió la cabeza en el retrete de su casa y dejarlo atorado por horas allí (otro consejo de su padre). Jamás volvieron a hablar a no ser que fuese un saludo cortante al igual que la despedida.

Boruto era tan escandaloso, insoportable, estúpido, caprichoso, irritante y..._ molesto_. Boruto le producía tanta _molestia_.

Desgraciadamente, ambos tenían la misma edad y por lo tanto estaban en la misma clase en la Academia. Por si no fuese poco tener que verlo dos veces por semana cuando sus tíos iban a su casa todos los lunes y ellos iban los jueves a cenar en la mansión del Hokage, también tenía que verlo en clases; a él y a sus estupideces para llamar la atención. Sin embargo, Sarada siempre tuvo curiosidad ante el muchacho, no porque tuviera _esa_ clase de interés que solo las niñas tontas tienen por un niño, sino porque, en cierta forma, ella se identificaba con Boruto. Verlo allí, tratando de crear una especie de líquido con los peores olores para tirárselos al Hokage, de alguna manera vengándose de él por no dedicarle tanto tiempo como desease, le recordaba a ella y sus intentos de atraer la atención de su padre en vano. Sasuke siempre viajaba de un lugar a otro, fascinado por conocer más el mundo, mientras que ella debía quedarse en casa con su madre y asistir a la academia para ser un excelente ninja, alcanzar las expectativas que tenían para ella. Por ello siempre estaba estudiando y practicando en sus tiempos libres, usaba esas ridículas prendas que su madre le vestía y estaba condenada a usar esos lentes que la hacían verse más sosa que su ropa.

Por muy distintos que fuesen, ella podía comprender la ansiedad del muchacho por atraer la atención de su progenitor, ya sea con las calificaciones, la actitud o las bromas pesadas que siempre terminaban descubriéndolo y castigándolo. Y aunque ella hiciese todo lo contario, desde sacar excelentes notas, actuar como una niña madura para su edad o agasajar a su padre en todo, ninguno de los dos infantes parecía obtener lo que anhelaban.

Boruto estaba hincado en el suelo y seguía mezclando cantidades de líquidos colocados en botellas en un recipiente mientras reía maléficamente y soltaba palabras, algunas veces hablaba en voz baja y ella no podía escuchar, estaba a unos metros de él detrás de un árbol y observándolo atentamente.

—¡Con esto el viejo se va a enterar! —exclamo el niño levantándose y paso un brazo por su frente para quitarse el sudor —Solo falta el ingrediente secreto.

Sarada acomodo sus lentes mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban con pura curiosidad y ansiedad por saber cuál era ese dichoso ingrediente secreto.

—¡Toma mi pipi, dattebassa!

La pelinegra se sonrojo al ver al niño de espaldas haciendo pipi en el recipiente y no evito soltar un grito ahogado, lo que atrajo la mirada de Boruto en su dirección.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunto el rubio mirando a través de su hombro hacia un árbol, pero allí no había nadie —Debió ser mi imaginación —se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo mientras soltaba carcajadas —¡El viejo se va a encabronar! ¡Olerá a mi pipi por el resto del día! ¡Muajajaja!

Detrás de aquel árbol, estaba la pequeña Sarada con las manos sobre la boca, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y bien oculta para no ser atrapada.

—_Ese Boruto es un idiota_ —pensó acomodándose nuevamente los lentes y decidió marcharse, era simplemente asqueroso quedarse allí y con ese estúpido.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde caminaba junto a su madre en el mercado para comprar lo que hacía falta para la cena. Había preferido quedarse a leer uno de los libros que su padre le había obsequiado, pero su madre amablemente le había pedido que la acompañase, y cuando se negó le coloco aquella mirada advirtiéndole que si no lo hacia lo lamentaría bien feo. Así que sin más, tuvo que dejar el libro sobre la mesa de luz y acompañarla al mercado.<p>

—Cariño, tu padre me mandó una carta por medio de un halcón —dijo Sakura muy animada, sosteniendo una bolsa en su mano.

Sarada, que caminaba con la vista fija y con expresión seria, miro hacia su madre con cierta emoción que trato de ocultar.

—¿Cuando?

—En tres días —la pelirosa sonrió cerrando los ojos —Esta vez su viaje duro mucho más tiempo, espero que me traiga algo de recuerdo.

—Otou-san siempre trae recuerdos, Oka-san, pero a ti no te gustan.

—A ninguna mujer le agrada que su marido le compre elementos de cocina —replico Sakura con el ceño fruncido y molesta —Me gustaría algo más como un vestido, una peineta o una simple yukata, algo para mí misma. ¿Qué tan desconsiderado es este hombre?

Sarada prefirió ignorar a su madre y seguir caminando mientras una gota caía sobre su cabeza. Era mejor así antes que contradecirla, eso sería tan estúpido y sentenciarse a sí misma.

—¡Boruto, ven aquí! —un grito masculino atrajo su atención como a todas las personas que transitaba aquella calle.

Se veía a un pequeño rubio corriendo y saltando entre tejados con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro mientras era perseguido por el Hokage de Konoha, sospechosamente cubierto de un extraño liquido de color verde oscuro y desprendiendo un olor simplemente horrible y tan fuerte que algunos vomitaban, otros se desmayaban y pocos, como Sarada y su madre, se tapaban la nariz.

—Ese Boruto, es igualito a su padre —murmuro Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa —¿No crees, Sarada? —miro a su hija, pero se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa pequeña en ella.

Sarada miraba alejarse al pequeño rubio con rapidez y a los segundos este fue atrapado por su padre, dándole un terrible golpe en la cabeza seguidos por un griterío de insultos entre ellos. No evito sonreír al ver aquella escena de padre e hijo.

Puede que Boruto sea un niño escandaloso, insoportable, estúpido, caprichoso, irritante y... molesto, pero no podía negar (y jamás lo admitiría en voz alta) que admiraba a ese idiota y su manera de atraer la atención de su padre sin importarle los castigos o que no resultasen. Nunca se rendía, y eso le ayudaba a tener más valor para seguir luchando por esa atención que tanto anhelaba por parte de su progenitor.

—Vamos, oka-san. Hay que prepararle la bienvenida a otou-san —una sonrisa traviesa se cruzó en su rostro, causando más dudas en su madre —_¡Esto se pondrá emocionante, shannaro!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Bueno, creo que como la mayor parte de quienes leíamos el manga, quedamos con un sabor agridulce después de el final del manga de Naruto. Por mi parte no pude dormir la noche pasada de solo pensar en que saldría el manga y hasta ahora no he podido pegar un ojo. Creo que estoy en algo así como en estado de shock porque todavía no caigo que Naruto se acabo :c ¡Pero aún nos queda la película! Espero, además de ver NaruHina (aunque esto ya esta muy confirmado), pase algunas partes con SasuSaku, que es pareja **CANNON**. ¡No saben la alegría que sentí al saber esto! Fue tan asjdasd Creo que si pasaran partes sobre ellos en la película, después de todo en el epilogo (manga 700) Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura tienen 27 años y en The last tendrán 19 años *-* Los niños tienen siete y asjdklasdnlsdasd Mi mente no para de fabricar dudas, respuestas, teorías, hipótesis y demás! Además de que ninguna de las dos parejas perdió tiempo para nada xd_

_En fin, Boruto y Sarada me encantaron y no pude evitar imaginar que ambos tendrían en el futuro una relación como Sasuke y Naruto, aunque también con un poco de romance (pero esto sería mucho mas adelante xd). Recordé en el manga que Sasuke admitía observar a Naruto desde niño por como llamaba la atención a pesar de estar tan solo como él. Sarada dice en un dialogo que Boruto le recuerda a ella en cierta parte y no evite relacionarlo con el sentimiento que tiene este con hacer travesuras para que Naruto le preste atención. Lo mismo pensé en Sarada con su relación con Sasuke, pero ella vendría a ser todo lo contrario a Boruto. _

_O yo me hice la cabeza con cosas que no son o interprete todo para la mierda, pero en fin, quería expresar mi opinión porque nadie a mi alrededor lee el manga de Naruto, solo ven el anime y me golpearían si les digo como acaba T.T_

_¡Espero que les guste! Seguramente en el futuro haré shot's sobre ellos n.n_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


End file.
